Three Happy Meals for Take Out
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: KakaHina. What's the new surprise...?


DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between loving and owning blah blah blah and yeah… you get the picture. I don't own anything.

oOoOoOo

Hinata knew that it was all too good to be true.

Didn't she doubt the realism a year ago?

If she had quit, stopped seeing him, then things might have not turned out this way. People around her would be less hurt and she would still be herself –though stammering and introverted, had some degree of knowledge of knowing where her place was in the world.

"Hina-chan? Are you alright?"

Hinata frowned as he asked for the umpteenth time and she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course I am! What do you think? Am I bleeding or something?"

"Sorry." Naruto huffed a sigh of relief though she was being a snob. "Gee. You really are mad about it."

Hinata wanted to pull the sleeve of his shirt off as she yanked on it with irritation. "Of course I'm mad! What do you think? Do you find my situation petty –or worse, amusing?"

Naruto stared at Hinata's sour face, trying to pull back his arm from her wicked tug. "No I do not find it petty or amusing. Happy?"

"But your eyes are smiling, baka!" Hinata whispered hardly, clenching her angry fists harder on his sleeve as he motioned to stand up.

He watched her lower lip quiver with tension, her eyes starting to brim with tears. His chest tightened and softened at the same time, making him immediately sit back down with her and smooth her back. He knew somewhere in the beautiful exterior was still the little timid girl he once knew… She was still young anyway. "Gods… don't cry, Hinata."

"Why shouldn't I! It's all my fault-"

"You know it isn't. I'd normally tell you to see me as a shoulder to cry on but… you have to think clearly," he said, trying his best to be a comfort. "You know that cases like yours are nobody's fault. In fact, it shouldn't be seen as such."

Now Hinata whimpered as she put her balled fists to her chest. "But I… I don't know how…! It's too much!"

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a different sob echo from the house. "I'll be back." He patted her head for one last time and stood up, following the faint cry. He silently entered the room. Walking cautiously to the sleeping infant, he studied the small child.

The boy instantly reminded him of someone; pale skin, gray hair, and thin lips slightly quivering –just like the mother a minute ago. The boy was probably having a dream of some sort. , Exposing two flares of pearl, the eyes flew open with alarm of his presence –assuring Naruto that the boy was born a ninja. Shiny tears gathered about the thick lashes, chest heaving, threatening a loud bawl, making it clear to Naruto that the ninja was still a baby boy. Quickly, Naruto run back to the young wife. "Hina-chan! Himinoru –he's awake!"

Hinata seemed calmed down already when he returned, her eyes widening as she stood up with a jolt, rushing to where her child slept.

Naruto watched her run for the child, though both of them knew the little guy would be going nowhere. He entered the room where she went and found the mother holding her child, rocking her son back and forth in her arms. The baby was now smiling peacefully, clutching so tightly on her blouse as if she were to go away. "I don't know what is it with that son of yours. As far as I know, almost every child I know likes me."

Hinata giggled happily, as if she never even cried. She kissed the top of her son's head and smiled. "Oh, Naruto... I know that you and Mino-chan would get along very well when he grows up."

Naruto chuckled. Everything was possible. "I'd take the chance to be his sensei, Hina-chan."

"Oh but you should!"

"I'd teach him and he'd become my next successor!" he continued, pride in his voice.

Hinata nodded, seeing his vision. "I agree! But no Oiroke no Jutsu, okay? My son will not be a pervert."

"And now you're suggesting that I am? Gods… You should call Kakashi that."

Hinata raised a brow at him.

"So… how are you going to tell him?"

Hinata chewed on her lip as she tried to think.

"Yo…" a deep voice asked from behind, causing Naruto to jump on his feet startled and Hinata's eyes widen. "Tell me what?"

"Kakashi, you frightened us!" Hinata exclaimed, her voice not full of surprise but fear and edginess. "You even woke Mino-chan!"

The little boy in her arms –who did not seem sleeping at all, waved his hands in the air, reaching out for his father. Himinoru was smiling, drooling and gurgling. "O-san… O-oh…san…"

Kakashi snickered as he made his way inside the room, taking the boy in his arms and giving his young wife a quick kiss on the head. He raised his son to level his eyes. "How have you been, Himinoru?"

"O-san…!" the boy responded happily as he kept on extending his short arms and fingers to touch his father.

"Tell me. Was your mother crying?" Kakashi asked the child, ignoring the other two in the room.

"O-san…!" the child whispered, pointing his chubby fingers to Hinata, who blushed wildly, feeling so much accused and embarrassed.

Kakashi grinned and pulled the child against his chest, feeling the little soft fingers clutch on his vest with so much longing. He eyed Naruto, then Hinata. "What is it?"

Naruto took that as his signal to leave. He was a best friend, yes, and would do anything to make Hinata cheer up but if there's one thing he would not meddle in was their husband-wife relationship. Marriage though a partnership, was very different from friendship, and as a man of experience, Naruto knew that Hinata had to face the music eventually. "I remember I have a meeting…! See you some other time, Hina-chan!" he turned to Kakashi, snorted but bowed. "Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as he watched the young man leave. He walked to where Hinata was planted, pulling her closer against his chest. "What's the matter?"

Hinata looked away. "Uh… I don't know how to say this…"

"Yes?"

Hatake Himinoru cooed as his parents sandwiched him, and he pulled them closer with his fingers.

"You have to tell me."

Hinata nodded but still kept her eyes from his direction. "I… I'm pregnant again."

"W-what…?"

"I know! We didn't plan on this but… Oh I'm sorry! I should have insisted about using protection and all that…" she sobbed in his chest, trying to hide her face. "I feel stupid and so irresponsible. What kind of wife am I…"

"Oh come on, Hinata. You didn't really think I'd get mad, did you?"

Hinata's eyes looked up at him and shook her head. "But I heard you! You said the other night –'children are such a pain!'"

Kakashi frowned and he tried to remember as he stared at the ceiling. They invited Iruka for dinner and they were indeed talking about children. He watched her lovely face all flustered and confused –she was very frustrated. He wiped her precious tears with his thumb. "Ah…! But you heard me wrong. I was simply talking about the new batch of genin that enrolled. You should have seen them make a ruckus! So much like your friends…"

"So that means…" her voice trailed off, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'd want more, actually… but not that sudden. How am I able to make love to you every night? But yes!" he exclaimed, raising his son high up in the air. "You're going to have a new brother or sister, Himinoru!"

Himinoru gurgled happily.

Hinata smiled at her father and son, love and satisfaction flooding her chest. But she knew that the news wasn't over yet. Just now she bet her life that the color in Kakashi's face will drain.

"More you say. Well… you better rejoice twice, Kakashi. We're having both."

oOoOoOo

A.N. Heehee…

Hope you guys liked that. I certainly do not settle for having just one story for Kakashi and Hinata.

But mind you, for those who read Picturesque, this is not the epilogue. Secretly, I am still working on that ack! bangs head on monitor –there goes my secret!

But Picturesque does seem connected to this so be confused, haha.

Crack Pairings RULE!

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei


End file.
